Extraordinary
by Viva Pen
Summary: A Team Eight fic that explores how they've grown. [One-Shot]


**Extraordinary**

At first glance, Team Eight isn't too terribly impressive, being composed of a brash and overconfident Inuzuka, and fragile and quiet Hyuga, and a silent and stoic Aburame. They were nobodies, the leftovers, a rag-tag combination of the broken and incomplete – or, at least, that's what they looked like at first glance. That's what they looked like when Shino and Kiba were fighting and Hinata faded away into the background. That's the way they seemed when Shino decided to train alone, Kiba decided to focus on himself and Akumaru, and Hinata was allowed to be pushed aside, hanging up as discretely as a wallflower.

But their sensei could see beyond their abrasive, more anti-social, tendencies.

She could see how fiercely loyal Kiba was, and knew he'd lay down his life for his teammates in a heartbeat. She'd seen the Inuzuka protect Hinata during practice, watching out for her and sometimes playing defense even though he was much more comfortable attacking. She'd seen him defend Shino from his mocking classmates, and had watched him encourage the Aburame to open up a bit…even if his ways were a bit more direct than the traditional means of helping someone come out of their shell. Kurenai had been one of the first people to see him come back from the Sasuke chase, the stab wounds that marred his abdomen from when he'd been prepared to take Ukon to death with him. She'd seen him cuddle an injured Akumaru with a gentleness that she'd never have expected from a rough-and-tumble teen like Kiba.

She could see the determination in Hinata's eyes when she fought, the grace and ease with which she could move. She had a resolve within her that was easy to miss with her shy exterior and delicate demeanor. She had a refusal to lose, something that burned so deep inside of her that it could have been overlooked if she had not learned to kindle it with friendship and confidence. But deeper still, even more pronounced was a trait that most ninja considered a weakness – within the same eyes that held such unyielding fortitude and boundless resolve, there was also mercy. However, this suited the young girl, who truly personified the fighting style of the Gentle Fist. It was the spark in her soul that made her strong, allowed her to do what no one thought she was capable of. Everyone was so busy underestimating her that they never saw her coming – she might have been the biggest threat simply because she was usually overlooked, discounted before she'd even gotten to fight – but that was the enemy's mistake.

Kurenai could see how caring Shino had become, despite his initial detachment from his team. She watched him slowly but surely put faith and trust into his teammates, allowing them to even become friends. She remembered the first time Shino had told his allies about his bugs, softly as though he expected ridicule or judgment; instead, Kiba had said it was cool and Hinata had asked Shino if he had any butterflies. After that, Shino had started taking first watch when a look-out was needed, knowing full well he would let Kiba sleep through his shift, and possibly Hinata as well. She had seen Shino take medicine to Kiba when the ninja had been too sick to move. She had even overheard Shino sitting patiently by Hinata as she explained the inner workings of gardening, occasionally slipping in tidbits about Naruto, though Kurenai knew the Aburame had very little interest in either topic.

She had seen just how far her pupils had come.

She had seen just how strong Kiba was in battle, how fast a powerful – even if he did tend to rush into action, rash and bold, not thinking the things all the way through before barreling into danger. At the same time, that instinct that pushed him to act had saved lives. Besides, he was getting better at listening to Shino's instructions and learning to analyze a situation, and Kurenai didn't know how much longer they'd be able to tease the Inuzuka for his temper. He'd become a threat; the boy and his dog had grown into a man and his beast.

She'd watched Hinata bloom from a hesitant Genin into a magnificently decisive Chunin, someone who could easily take care of herself and her teammates. She'd seen the reclusive, stuttering , little girl become brave. She'd emerged from that stage of her life complete; she was still shy, and sometimes she still got nervous, but not in a way that reflected fear. She had learned to turn her defense into her offence – both on the battlefield and in life.

Shino had learned to be a part of a family, not a hive. While he still had isolationist tendencies, she could tell he considered his teammates his family. He spent time with them, cared for them, and watched out for him – knowing that they were doing the same thing in return. Kiba and Hinata had even thrown him a birthday party, the first one he'd ever had – no one had ever remembered before, and even though it wasn't in his nature to overdue things, everyone could tell he was grateful. He had grown into an excellent fighter, remaining calm, and prepping himself to be the leader his teammates needed – that was the only way he could repay them.

Kurenai had watched her students become her team, had watched her team become a family, and had watched her family build the closest bonds she'd ever known, becoming loyal, strong, and caring.

She had seen Kiba become their spirit, willing to fight tooth and nail to bring them all home.

She had seen Hinata become their heart, always watching out for her two boys...three, including Akumaru.

She had seen Shino become their leader.

And they had allowed her to be their sensei.

No, at first glance, Team Eight isn't that impressive. They are dysfunctional, they are too different, and all of them are strange. They wear jackets when its warm, they bicker more than Team Ten, and them members are rather odd. One can talk to dogs, the other can command insects, and the girl can see everything all around her…except for one blind spot.

Bur if you look again, you see one of the strongest ninja Teams in the Konoha.

You see a family that has become strong for one another, protecting each other , living and breathing for one another. You see the definition of everything a team should be, composed of all the traits a team should have, and you see them constantly working to maintain it.

You see an Inuzuka who took his dog and hunted down the kids who tormented his bug-infatuated friend, even though he didn't quite understand the fascination himself.

You see the Hyuga who became everything she was afraid to be because that's what her team needed her to do.

You see an Aburame who devoted time and effort into something outside his clan or hive.

You see a sensei who made them believe they could do it, even when world said they weren't anything remarkable.

And suddenly Team Eight becomes something extraordinary.


End file.
